Tontina y Tontona primera Temporada
by lintudani
Summary: Bueno esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, solo lo puse aqui porque es mi parte favorita de la pag.rnBueno esta historia cuenta en forma de humor la historia aunque algunas partes son falsas de mi grupos de amigas, esta historia la escr
1. El inicio

Bueno les presento mi primer ff que subo, este fanfic lo creo una amiga y yo solo lo subo.

Bueno espero que les guste.

1.- El inicio

Había una vez dos niñas llamadas Tontina y tontona. Ellas dos iban al colegio para mongolitos Sagrados idiotas dispuestos a mejorar o el SSIIDM. ELLAS IBAN EN EL CURSO 0,6 porque iban para abajo. pero ese no es el tema. El tema es que como estas niñitas eran tan tontitas cuando paso el primer idiota que se les cruzo se enamoraron. el nombre de este idiota era moustro y era muy feo, a decir verdad eran demasiado feo. Este tenia cuatro pares de patas, una cabeza muy grande y hasta Mongolin(el idiota del curso)era mas inteligente. Su amiga bobina les decía como se van a fijar en ese mutante pero ellas no eran capaces de entender esas palabras a si que fue en vano, solo tenían cabeza para ver al muy idiota.

Pero si quieren llegar a ver el final se los digo: el moustro no era tan tan imbécil c para fijarse en ellas a si que nunca las pesco. Ellas siguieron babiando por él.

Aclaración: Esta historia la creo una amiga inspirada en sus amigas XD. 


	2. La ezperanza de Tontona

**Capitulo 2:**

**Aquellas niñas babosas de Tontona y Tontina seguían babiando por Goffy y el segui sin pescarlas. Las chicas pasaban hablando con el y ya todo el curso de dementes se había dado cuenta que a ellas les gustaba. Su amiga Bobina ( que era la inteligencia de las tres osea si bobina es tonta porque lo es imaginense como son las otras dos)ya les habia dicho que se olvidaran del perrito del cual estaban enamoradas porque nunca las iba a pescar pero, como ellas eran bien tontitas no le hacian caso ella se habia cansado de decircelos.**

**Mas un dia estaban hablando Tontona y Bobina y la primera para variar estaba hablando de su tema favorito: Goffy.**

**Estaba hablando de lo idiota que Goffy era y este la cacho puso una cara extrana como de enbobado. Tontona se sorprendio y le dijo la verdad que lo amaba desde que se habia dado cuenta de que era un sopenco total. Y este que seguia con cara de embobado le dijo yo tambien...CONTINUARA**

**Aclaración: esta historia la creo una amiga, yo solo la subo.**


	3. La decición de Tontona

**Capitulo 3:**

**En el capitulo anterior Bobina y Tontona estaban hablando de Guffy y Tontona estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de el, este la escucho y dijo: yo también.¿cual habrá sido la reacción de Tontona y de la desdichada Tontina...?**

**Ahora empiezo...**

**Tontona estaba impactada no lo podía creer , la quería. Guffy reacciono y dijo: yo también pienso que eres una idiota, eso es lo que pienso. Tontona muy decepcionada de saber que eso pensaba el de ella se fue al baño a llorar A QUE PENA ME DA HASTA YO LLORO. je jem volviendo al capitulo, Tontina estaba mas aliviada mientras Bobina suspiraba por como había quedado su tonta amiga.**

**Tontina por mientras estaba en su nube pensaba en nuevas estrategias para conquistarlo y Bobina para variar le decía que se olvidara.**

**Tontona ahora por lo su parte lloraba amargamente por como la había tratado Guffy y cuando volvió a clase estaba mas fría que nunca.**

**Bobina y Tontina no la pescaron y ella tampoco lo hizo .**

**Cuando Tontona llego a su casa fue directo al baño y lleno la tina. Estaba decidida lo haria su vida sin el no tenia sentido no habia otra salida...¿que creen que hara la loca Tontina...?...siga viendo esto y lo sabra ...CONTINUARA...**


	4. La carta de Tontina

Capitulo 4:

Lo haria, tenia que bañarse porque ya el perfume que tenia para conquistar a Goffy era francamente espantoso.

Mientras que Tontina estaba decidida a decirle por una carta lo que sentia por el pero anonimamente y si el le respondia que la amaba y le pedia pololeo y esta le decia que si despues no le podia decir que no luego. Era una idea brillante asi que inmediatamente escribio una carta:

Cerido Gufi:

Dede c legate m as gustado y ceria c lo supidieras espedo q tu no me de la cartada como a TONTODA porque yo te quiedeo mucgio.

Anonima.

te quiedio.

Al dia siguiente Goffy recibio la carta y...CONTINUARA...


	5. La desepción y nuevo amor de Tontina

**Capitulo 5:**

**Goffy abrio la carta con mucha boca de idiota y leyo todo mientras Tontina miraba con lo mas que podia de disimulo.**

**Cuando termino de leer puso cara de tonto(la de siempre) y boto la carta. Tontina destrozada y muy tonta se delato sola cuando se puso a llorar y se fue al baño como siempre que tenia una pena.**

**Bobina como vio a su amiga correr la siguio sin embargo cuando la encontro, Tontina conversaba muy animadamente con un rubio que para Bobina le parecio muy feo como Guffy. Tontina no parecia estar angustiada si no muy animada y llamo a su amiga para presentarle al chico, su nombre era Cuico y iba al colegio Apulgiante que era uno de los colegios de donde salian mas cuicos que nadie.**

**Bobina le dijo a su amiga que fuera a clases y que tenian que irse para la jornada de asnos que el colegio organizaba todos los años.**

**Luego de unas horas Tontina ya se encontraba abrazada por Cuico y apunto de darse un beso...CONTINUARA...**


	6. El encuentro de Tontona

Capitulo 6:

Tontina estaba muy extrañada, por que Cuico estaba tratando de besarla. Eso no era correcto asi que se escabullo de sus brazos y corrio a su stand. que tonta.

Mientras Tontona que se habia recuperado de su chock de haberle dicho la verdad a su enamorado hablaba animadamente con el quien no se habia olvidado de que el le gustaba a Tontona. Solo que ya no se burlaba de ella por que estaba enamorada de el y solo se burlaba de ella cuando no estaba.

Eataba arreiglando el stand cuando...

Derrepente lo vio, un chico de ojos verde brillante y pelo castaño, el se volvio a ver su juego y sus ojos vacios (que no tenian nada adentro) se encontraron...CONTINUARA...


	7. El amor de Tontina

**Capitulo 8:**

**Tontona estaba apunto, apunto de darle un dulce a Harbicio que era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes ( nadie cree eso cierto) de todo el colegio.**

**Mientras tanto Tontina estaba ahora refugiada en el baño de estupidas tratando de escapar de Cuico.**

**Tontona seguia pensando en Harbicio cuando llego Atontado que era un compañero de las chicas que era muy tonto ( como todos no mas) que le pregunto quien era Harbicio y para variar se burlo de ella porque ahora estaba babiando por otro aparte de Guffy.**

**Atontado le decia esto a Tontona cuando en otra parte del colegio ( que en realidad es un manicomio ) Tontina vagaba por los pasillos cuando vio a un chico rubio que se llamaba...CONTINUARA...**


	8. El chico de ojos verdes

**Capitulo 7:**

**El chico se hacerco a ver el juego de Tontona solo por acercarse a ella. Como era el unico que queria jugar Tontona empezo a explicarle...**

**Mientras tanto Tontina corria con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar de Cuico que la seguia tratando de sacarle un beso mientras el le gritaba te amo Tontina no puedo vivir sin ti eres la unica a la que he amado.**

**Cuando a la vez en el stand Tontona le preguntaba casualmente (seguro) el nombre a aquel chico. Se llamba Harbicio ( que mezcla si quieres otro nombre lo cambio no se me ocurre)y vivia muy cerca de ella, estaban a punto a punto pero...CONTINUARA...**


	9. Las miradas de Tontina y el Chico Rubio

**Capitulo 9:**

**Tontina estaba muy extrañada ese chico llevaba la insignia del manicomio sin embargo nunca lo habia visto, el era muy lindo ( osea muy feo) y lo mas importante era rubio que para Tontina era algo muy especial.**

**Tontona seguia pensando en aquel extraño chico que habia conocido y ni se dio cuenta cuando se topo con Gooffyy este se burlo de ella.**

**Mientras que Atontado pensaba en su amor platonico que segun el nunca lo iba a pescar.**

**La chica miro fijamente al rubio y este a ella. Sin embargo no duro mucho pues al instante un amigo lo llamo para ir a la celda de locos ( quise decir sala de clases, no mal interpreten).**

**En eso Tontona estaba caminando hacia su sala cuando la agarro de atras...CONTINUARA...**


	10. El rapto de Tontina

**Capitulo 10:**

**Tontina logro ver a su atacante, pero no le pudo ver la cara puesto que era un encapuchado y no se veia nada.**

**Estaba muy asustada, pensaba en su familia, en sus amigas ( bueno en ellas no tanto), en aquel rubio, en Cuico, en Gooffy y si ella moria le iba dar pena como la habia negado...Tontina no vio mas solo sentia que la cargaban, iba sin rumbo. Sintio cuando el secuestrador abria una puerta y la dejaba en cima de un sillon. Por el olor a tranquilizante supuso que estaban en la clinica pues era ahi donde muchas veces le habia puesto tranquyilizantes (digo en la rectoria donde multiples veces le habian dicho que era muy buena alumna) pero para que la llevaria ahi...CONTINUARA...**


	11. La nota de rescate

**Capitulo 11:**

**Derrepente Tontina sintio un sonido muy fuerte que casualmente venia de ahi era un mensaje que decia el delincuente:" Si no quieren ver su colegio en llamas dejenme irme con Tontina, si no creanme lo veran arder con todos ustedes juntos adentro."**

**Tontona estaba muy asustada ¿como estaria su amiga Tontina, estaba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba siendo abrazada por Harbicio.**

**Mientras que Tontina le preguntaba desesperadamente quien era y este gruñia...Si quieren saber el destino de Tontina y del manicomio( jemjem digo colegio) vean el proximo capitulo...CONTINUARA...**


End file.
